See Ya Later
by KE0-MANiA
Summary: Third One-Shot. Le Tango De Sakura. Inspired by Moulin Rouge. He hated them because they looked good together. He hated him.. and He hated her, because she lied to him. Read and Review! Flames are welcome!
1. The DVD

**A/N: **Well, this is just a OneShot. It is just something I wanted to write to take up my time, really. However, look out for an early update on my other story '_Exactly What It Looks Like'_. Please read and review. This can be quite the tear-jerker, so get you tissues ready. Hehe, just saying. Sorry for the grammatical errors.

**Summary:** Sakura Haruno has been diagnosed with a rare disease that, in less than a month, would kill her. Read as she goes through her last days with her friends and her last 'goodbyes'.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

----

_Time is almost up_, thought Sakura, as she sat there looking out the window.

Three weeks ago, she learned that she was dying of possible heart failure. She knew it was really happening because the pain was there. Ever since then, she has made it an effort to live out the remaining of her short-lived life to its fullest.

Now, two weeks later, the pain has become unbearable. It felt as if someone or something reached into your very heart and was tugging at every artery that was connected to the vital organ. For countless times a day, she would feel light-headed, nauseous, sometimes to the brink of losing conscious. Even those medicines did not prove of any help, but she knew why she was taking them. They were only delaying time. And right now, it seems that time was all she had.

So Sakura came to the conclusion that she would hang out with her friends one more time. She did not tell them about her disease because she thought it would be pointless.

She took out her cell phone and decided to call her best friend, Ino, first.

She dialed in Ino's number and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" said Ino.

"Hey, Ino-pig," replied Sakura.

"Oi, Forehead? What's up? Make it fast because you know I have a date with Shikamaru."

"Oh, well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out."

" (Ino laughs) Very funny, but seriously, what do you want? Shika-kun is almost here."

"Seriously, I want to hang out like old times. You can bring Shikamaru with you as well."

"Look, Forehead, as enticing as that sounds, I want to hang out with Shika-kun tonight. Ok? We can go to the mall tomorrow? Ok? Well, he is here so I'm going to go. Bye." And with that said, Ino hung up the phone.

Sakura, on the other hand, sadly smiled and whispered a good bye, knowing fully well that it was going to be the last one she said to Ino.

Next, she decided to call up Tenten. As she did before, she dialed her digits and waited for someone to answer.

The person that answered took her totally by surprise.

"Hello?" answered a masculine voice, but Sakura knew who it was. It was Neji.

"Neji, is that you? Um, is Tenten there?" asked a reluctant Sakura.

"Yeah, hold up." In the background you can hear Tenten and Neji conversing.

_They're probably on a date_, Sakura concluded.

"Hey, Saki, what's up? Look, I don't mean to sound like I'm rushing or anything, but like could you hurry it a bit up. Neji promised me a surprise and I want to see what it is."

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, like old times."

"Look, Saki, couldn't you call up Ino or Hinata, I'm busy."

"(Sakura sighs) Well, in that case, I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. And that you ha-"

"Look, Saki, don't pull that shit on me, you know I'm never one for mushy moments. Anyways I'm going."

"But-"

"Whatever. I'm going. Bye."

Sakura could barely force back the tears that were forcing their way through her eyes. She just wanted a good farewell. She knew that Hinata would be with Naruto. She also knew for a fact that Hinata would also want time with Naruto seeing how it was their first date. Sakura sighed, yet again. Then, the last person popped up, and she quickly dialed his number.

"What?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, that's a nice way to say hello," replied Sakura.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked yet, again. He seemed annoyed.

"Well, I just wanted to see what you were up to," replied Sakura.

"If that is all you wanted to know, then you are wasting my time." In the background, you can hear a female giggle. It was obvious as of that moment that Sasuke was with another girl.

"Well, before you hang up, just please hear me out."

"Fine, you got five minutes," said a rather much annoyed Sasuke.

"Okay, well, here goes nothing. I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. I mean when I first met you, you were pretty much an ass. (Long pause )But you know what, as time progressed, you were different from the beginning. And as much as I hate to admit this, but I've fallen in love with that you. (Sakura sighs) Well, thanks for your time, but I have to go. Good bye, Sasuke."

"Wait! Why are you saying this?" Sasuke asked. It was weird, but somehow, he has a feeling that something bad is happening to Sakura.

"Hello? HELLO? Damn it!" Sasuke knew that Sakura hung up. He decided that maybe she was just grateful.

_But why would she say those things?_ He pondered. However, his attention was quickly diverted to the female next to him. He had feelings for Sakura, but being the boastful person that he is, he would rather die choking on a mouse than admit it. He couldn't deny the fact that he had fallen in love with a smart, funny, loving, pink-haired girl.

_I'll just talk to her tomorrow_, he concluded.

It is one of life's lessons that we must appreciate the things that we have all been blessed with. Whether it is a t-shirt or a loving friend, it is truly something to be thankful of. Unfortunately, a few teenagers were going to have to find out the hard way.

It has already been a week and nobody has heard word from Sakura. They were all curious. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke have all pondered as to where their fun-loving, pink-haired friend was.

They all decided to pay her house a visit.

_Maybe she is sick_, they all thought.

Ino was the first up the stairs followed by the rest of the crew.

**Knock Knock Knock**

The door slowly opened to show a red eyed lady around her forties.

"Ino? You guys? What are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Haruno.

"Well, we were wondering where Sakura was," replied Ino. "Is she in there?"

After hearing this, Mrs. Haruno fell to her knees when her husband rushed up to help her up, she could hardly stand.

"You guys, I think you should take this." Mr. Haruno handed them a DVD with the title 'My Friends' scribbled on the front. Mr. Haruno was also having a hard time trying to compose his self, although, the teens could easily see through it.

"Thanks, Mr. Haruno. We're going to go over my house and watch it. Have a good day," said Ino. She walked away from that door feeling even more worried about Sakura. She could easily see that the others were also affected by what they had just seen.

Four cars had just pulled up Ino's driveway. All of the passengers were eager to watch the DVD. One by one, they made their way to Ino's living room, and made themselves comfortable across her couch.

Ino popped in the DVD, and sat down by Shikamaru and pressed play on the remote.

The screen started to clear up and in it was Sakura, apparently under a Cherry Blossom tree, filming this.

**(Sakura in the DVD)**

(Everybody's reaction)

"**Hey everybody! (Sakura giggled.) Well if you are watching this, it must mean that I'm in some sort of a freezer or something."**

"A freezer?" asked Naruto. "What does she mean a freezer?"

"Be quiet, dobe," said Sasuke. He was also questioning what this meant.

"**I just wanted you guys to know that you guys are the best of the best (Sakura laughed.) I want to thank all of you for welcoming into your homes, your fridge (Sakura giggled.) and your hearts.**

**Ino-pig, your sense of style never ceases to amaze me. You are out-going, funny, and not to mention 'troublesome'. (Sakura imitated Shikamaru's voice and laughed, although it was apparent that she was fighting back the tears that were making their way down her beautiful face.) You have become more that my best friend, you've become my sister. My co-partner in crime. (Sakura laughed even though she was crying.) Thank you.**

Ino was crying by now, wondering why her best friend was saying these things about her.

**Tenten, you bum. (Sakura laughed) I never told you this, but I always looked up to you. (She smiled.) The tears were unbearable now as they kept on coming down. You were always so strong even though I knew you were going through the same pain. You were the wall that kept us, and I mean everybody, grounded. And for that, for everything, I am grateful.**

Tenten was holding onto Neji really tight. She wasn't crying, but she was shaking. Everything Sakura had said came to life. She was trying to be strong.

**Hinata. (Sakura giggled.) You are amazing. I don't see how you've put through with all of us. We were crazy to say the least. (Sakura smiled.) You, in a way, were always the glue that held us all together. You were shy, but hell, you sure do pack on hell of a punch. (Sakura laughed.) Don't change for anyone, ever. **

Hinata was already crying. Sakura was always the one that gave her the needed support.

**Oh and guys, meaning Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, if any of you ever, ever, break one of their hearts, I'll see to it that my friendly ghosts pay you all a late night visit! Consider that a warning. (Sakura looked as if she was going to bite a person's head off, but then she quickly changed her façade and put on a smile.)**

Everyone sweat dropped at this and laughed. Leave it to Sakura to be unpredictable. The girls were now crying, even Tenten couldn't put up that wall anymore. The guys had tried to really comfort their girlfriends. 

**I just want to thank all you guys for everything. Naruto, for being the loud-mouth, knuckle-headed idiot that he is. Always flashing that million dollar grin. (Sakura smiled.) Thank you, Naruto, for teaching me that life is meant to be lived, not programmed. (Sakura giggled.)**

Naruto smiled at the T.V.

**To Shikamaru for being the lazy bum that he is. Thank you. Your advice and boring excuses would make my day, any day. **

After hearing this, Shikamaru smirked.

**Neji, (Sakura laughed.)Neji. It amazes me to know that for a very forward guy like you, it took you three years to finally ask her out. (Sakura smiled.) You're cold demeanor was endearing, yet very annoying. (Sakura giggled.) Thank you.**

Neji blushed a bit when Sakura said the part about three years. He looked at Tenten and smirked. How right she was.

**And to Sasuke. Well, (Sakura smiled through the pouring tears making their way down her face.) You can say that we have been through some crazy shit together. I guess we all have been. I just want to thank you, for being that shoulder that I can lean on. Please tell your mother I said thank you, and also to Itachi. Please thank them for me because I can't right now. (She was crying really hard. It took some time for it to pass.)**

Sasuke was having a really hard time just standing there. He saw that his best friend was crying. He was crying? Neji and Shikamaru had at least shed a few tears, but it stopped.

**Your cold attitude was annoying at first.( She smiled.) But as I came to know you, it became a part of our communication. I just hope that when you grow up, you'll find someone that can give you the love that you deserve. (She giggled at this.) Thank you. **

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, a single tear made its way down his face. 

**And now onto the reason as to why I am saying this. Well, three weeks ago, I found out that I had a heart problem. Unfortunately, they were still working on a cure. (Sakura was crying really hard.) I would go through a tremendous amount of pain if I can have forever with you guys. (She cried.) I love you guys and always will. I guess now would be a good time to say good bye. (Long Pause.) Sakura couldn't stop crying.**

At this, the girls were crying and the guys were silently crying as well. Sasuke stood there still in his nonchalant manner, thinking that all of this has to be a joke.

_It has to be a joke._

**(Sakura slowly lifted her head and looked out. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers.)**

"**See ya later."**

The screen went blue and then black the next moment.

It took some time, but everything was silently, deafly silent.

Tenten quickly stood up and went to the phone. She was crying really hard.

"She is not dead. She is not. This is all just a joke," she said as she dialed Sakura's cell phone.

She quickly put in on speaker phone and waited.

"Hey this is Sakura-"

"AHA!" Tenten screamed.

"-please leave a message, and I'll be sure to get back at you." It was Sakura's voicemail.

Tenten tried again and again and again. Her fingers were practically bleeding from having to run them through the numbers so much. Neji went up to her and hugged her from the behind. She tried fighting him off, but he only turned her around to hug her.

"She is not dead. Not like that."

"Tenten, just let it go," said Ino.

"You try letting it go. You wanna know something. The last I talked to her was a week ago." Tenten said while fighting back the tears. Ino's head hung when Tenten said 'a week ago'.

"You wanna know what I said to her? Huh? Well, here it is. 'Look, Saki, don't pull that shit on me, you know I'm never one for mushy moments. Anyways I'm going.' Can you believe it? She was trying to say thank you and I said that! She wanted to hang out, probably to say good bye, but I was so caught up, you know." Tenten said. She fell to her knees, trying really hard to keep it all in.

"I know," said Ino. She stood up and went to hug Tenten. Hinata looked up and ran outside. She couldn't take it anymore. Naruto ran after her, and saw Sasuke make his way to his car and drive off like a maniac. Naruto finally caught up with Hinata and hugged her so tight. Hinata lost the only person that had stood up for her when she was being bullied or when Neji wasn't there. She is supposed to be the one to say thank you, not Sakura. But it was too late.

While with Sasuke, he could hardly grip the wheel as he kept on driving. She left him. _**She left him.**_ He, too, remembered what he said the last time they talked. The pressure was too much for him. Finally he pulled up to where he wanted to be. He was at the park. It all came to him. This was where he fell in love with her.

He walked up to a Cherry Blossom tree identical to the one that Sakura was standing in front of. As a matter a fact, it was the very one that Sakura stood in front of.

He pulled out a knife and on the tree he carved **'S.U. + S.H. 4ER' **and around it, he carved a heart. He cried. He finally cried. He swore that there were only three women he would cry for. His mother, the love of his life, and his daughter, that is if he ever has a daughter. And now, he would weep for only two.

Sasuke was dead set in having a daughter. He would have a daughter, after college and when he has a good job. He would adopt a beautiful baby girl and say that Sakura was her mother. Therefore, her memory would still live on. He was sure that he would never love another like he love Sakura.

He traced his hands over Sakura's initials and sighed a heavy sigh.

_I love you._

**A/N: **Well there you have it. I know, it was a bit cheesy about the daughter part, but it is a pact my other brothers have as well. Except there are four. You know, mother, sister, wife, and daughter. Thank you. Please Review.

**Life Lesson: **

**NEVER TAKE ANYTHING IN YOUR LIFE FOR GRANTED. LET THEM KNOW HOW YOU FEEL. TELL THEM YOU LOVE THEM, SAY THANK YOU. YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE UNTIL IT IS GONE. AND LIKE MANY SITUATIONS BEFORE, SOME CANNOT BE TAKEN BACK.**


	2. Float On

A/N: Well, this is my second one-shot. It has the same title, different plot. However, it still has the same moral as the one-shot before. The story just popped into my head. It

bears a few similarities to my first one-shot, but it still has a different plot. Be warn, there is a character death in the end. It may or may not be a tear jerker… either way, be prepared.

The story may seem a bit angst and gloomy, but if you like it, you like it. If you don't like it then you don't like it. Every fairytale does not have a happy ending.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters used in my story.

* * *

_As eighteen year olds, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata prepare to exit the grounds in which they have found happiness and grief. It was that time of year again. The time where parents, relatives, and friends bear witness to their greatest creations as it is being acknowledged to all those present. _

_Sakura sat nervously, drumming her hands to the armrests. She was nervous as heck. It was just an amount of time before her name is called and she would have to walk up there, in front of everyone to get her diploma. _

That dreaded thing took four friggin years to get_, Sakura thought about her high school diploma. _

"_Haruno Sakura," said the MC. Sakura slowly walked up onto the stage. She smiled anxiously, and reached forward for her diploma. As she took hold of the paper, a huge applause and cheers met her ears. She smiled back at the crowd and went to her seat. _

_Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata sat, hand in hand, teary eyed, as they listened to the guest speaker deliver his message of encouragement. Sakura looked around and saw Naruto sobbing, a bored Shikamaru, Neji sat there stiffly eyeing the stage as if it were to eat him alive, and Sasuke sitting with his face in his palm. Sakura smiled sadly. She was suppose to tell Sasuke how she really felt about him before the year ended, however, it came as an impossibility as they found out that he was going out with the new transfer student. _

_Uchiha Sasuke and Matsui Karin were named 'Couple of the Year'. Their picture even proved how well they mesh together. Unfortunately Naruto wasn't named 'Class Clown' Sai had managed to win that award. However, as a surprise, he got labeled 'Most Likely to Attend College'. Sakura got the 'Most Likely to Succeed' award, Ino received the 'Fashionista of the Year' award, and, ironically, Tenten was labeled 'Babe of the Year'. The others didn't want to be included because they all knew how it was competing for the ever-popular high school labels was. _

_As a graduation get-together, the group decided to meet up at Naruto's favorite place, Ichiraku's. It was sort of weird considering Karin was with them. They never really got along. They all knew how Sakura felt about Sasuke, and in a way they thought that Sasuke had betrayed them by hurting Sakura. _

_They were all smiling and having fun. Naruto made them laugh like there was no tomorrow. Sasuke was dragged to a secluded area by Karin, leaving the rest by themselves. The girls were having their own conversation, while the guys just talked about Halo 3. _

"_I can't believe high school is actually over," said Tenten._

"_I know what you mean," states Ino. _

_Hinata and Sakura smiled and nodded. _

"_Gosh, the next thing you know, we will be in a wheel chair, standing beside one of your coffins," said Ino. She always was known for thinking ahead, more like fifty years ahead._

"_Heh, well, I know one thing for sure, I want you guys to be all there before I take my last breath. I mean I want to make sure that when I die, the last people that are forever imprinted into my mind are you guys," said Sakura. _

"_Aww, Forehead, I want you to be there by my side, too," said Ino. She placed her right hand over her heart, as an act of being emotionally affected by Sakura's words. _

"_Have you ever thought, that maybe if one of you guys dies, then they won't be by your bedside while you're dying?" said Tenten. _

* * *

Present Day. . . 

"Hey, guys, I have to run by the library tonight so I will be a little bit late. Is that okay with you guys?" asked Sakura.

It was one of Sakura's and her friends' planned get-togethers, since most of them goes to school that are pretty close.

"Yeah, yeah, Forehead, just be sure to be here. I don't want to be with Karin, _alone_, after what happened the last time she came here," said Ino. She remembered how she got into a huge fight with Karin, getting Sasuke involved and almost everybody. If it weren't for Sakura to break up the verbal fight, it would have resulted in someone taking a trip to the hospital. For fact, Sakura knew it wasn't going to be Ino.

"You do know how important it is for Karin that you be here tonight, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies," said Ino, chuckling. Sakura laughed along as well.

"Yeah, but if by some chance, that the knife _accidentally_ slips, don't hide her under my bed," said Sakura, giggling.

"That's not a pretty bad idea," said Ino.

"Okay then, well till tonight, Piggy," said Sakura.

"Right back at you," said Sakura as she waved at Ino and closed the door behind her.

Ino looked worriedly at her best friend. She knew Sakura was hurting deep inside. She may act otherwise, but her eyes deceive her. Sakura has put on the 'Happy-for-you' act with Sasuke since they had planned the gatherings two years ago. She knew the whole history between Sasuke and Sakura.

They had been acquaintances since junior high. Upon entering high school, an incident happened in which Sasuke came to Sakura's rescue. Ever since then, they became really close friends. They even became best friends at the most. Before Karin transferred to Konoha High, Sasuke and Sakura had a brief relationship. They were really close, and Sakura was happy, Sasuke was happy. It wasn't until Karin arrived that everything went downhill from there. It seemed that Karin had tricked Sasuke into having a one-night stand with her, and scamming Sakura so that she would walk in on them.

It took exactly four months of begging, and one to follow after to get Sakura to finally forgive him. After that, everybody started to hang out with him. And when it looked like things were finally going back to the way they were, Sasuke revealed to the whole group that he was going out with Karin.

At first everybody was shocked to hear the news and wanted nothing to do with Sasuke. However, Sakura convinced them to turn the other cheek. She loved to find the good in people, and Karin _supposedly _had a good side to her as well.

How wrong they were.

Within the two years after high school, Sasuke and Karin have had troubles with their relationship. He had caught her cheating on him once; she broke up with him twice for another guy, and she went back to Sasuke, all sobbing, saying things like 'she should have never left him and what not'.

In that time of Sasuke and Karin's break-up, Sasuke would always turn to Sakura. And Sakura would always pick up the pieces of his heart, only to hand it over to Karin to have it broken again. She has tried to convince him to leave her, but he would shout at her and tell her that she knew nothing of true love.

How wrong he was.

It was a quarter past ten and Sakura was making her way down an alley trying to make it to Tenten's apartment. It was a tradition that each gathering be held at someone in the group's apartment. She was searching her bag for her cell phone when she felt a hand grab her waist and another hand over her mouth.

She then was dragged into an isolated alleyway that was blocked at the other side.

"Give me your money, NOW!" said the perpetrator. He was holding her at arms length with a gun pointing directly at her.

Sakura was fumbling with her bag. She kept on looking up at the robber and back at her bag.

_Where is that purse_, thought Sakura. She was searching in all the corners of her bag, and still it seems like her purse was nowhere to be felt or seen.

"COME ON!! GIVE ME YOUR MONEY NOW!!" screamed the robber. It seems like Sakura just panicked more and more. She was praying that someone was passing through and saw her.

_Someone please help me_, thought Sakura.

The robber's patience was wearing thin as he was tapping his foot against the hard cement. He kept on glancing at the entry/exit way just in case someone might catch him in the act. He looked at the scared girl as she threw her things on the ground, searching for that one thing.

That was it. The perpetrator has had enough. He snatched her bag and dumped all her belongings on the ground. Her baby blue and lavender chic purse came tumbling out. He grabbed the purse and looked at the shaking Sakura. He grinned deviously and brought his gun up, pointing at her heart.

"Sorry, toots, but you took forever," and with that said, the robber had a bit of decency to lower his aim, shooting her in the stomach. He ran and glanced back and then continued on. Sakura, on the other hand, held onto where the perpetrator had just shot. An immense amount of pain surged through her body. She was sprawled on the cold, hard cement as she fought for her life.

* * *

With the others… 

"Sasuke? Where is Karin?" asked Tenten, as she held the door open for him, motioning for him to come in. Sasuke had shown up by himself.

Tenten later regretted asking the question as Sasuke semi-glared at her and then at nothing. She knew Karin must've done something wrong, or else she would have been here, with Sasuke, whether she liked it or not.

He didn't reply to her question and continued to make his way to the couch where Naruto, Shikamaru had occupied. Neji was sitting at the table, and Ino was in the kitchen with Hinata.

_So where is Sakura?_ thought Sasuke to himself.

"Okay, Sakura said that she was going to be a little bit late cause she had to get a book from the library –," Ino stopped midway as she looked for a familiar red-head. The one she had loathe since the day she took Sasuke away from Sakura.

"Where is Karin?" asked Ino. As a response, Sasuke glared at her.

"Oh, like you would care," whispered Sasuke, even though he was sure that they had all heard him.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" asked Ino. Ino was short-tempered, and saying things such as 'like you would care' can easily tick her off.

"Oh, come one, Ino. You have had it out for Karin since Kami-knows-when," replied an angered Sasuke. Shikamaru quickly got up and went to Ino, to try and soothe her.

"You know what Uchiha, fuck you!" screamed Ino. She was about to leave when Tenten got up and grabbed her hand.

"Please, don't do this," said Tenten, "for Sakura's sake."

Ino calmed herself down and sat at the dinning table, opposite from Tenten and Neji's side. As silence reigned upon them, all they could do was stare at each for a short amount of time. They glanced from one to the other, all not knowing what to say. They were afraid that if they were to say something, something bad will be the cause of it. And it always has.

As they sat there, Sasuke's phone rang and he looked at the Caller I.D.

It was Karin.

"Hello?" asked Sasuke into the phone.

"_Sasuke-kun, I need your help," said Karin. _

Sasuke immediately shot up from his seat.

"Where are you?" asked Sasuke, not even bothering to ask why she needed help.

By this time, Naruto and the rest of the crew were curious as to why Sasuke had abruptly shot out of his seat.

By the time he hung up, he went to the door only to have Tenten stop him.

"What's the matter?" asked Tenten.

"Karin needs help," replied Sasuke.

"We'll come, too," said Tenten. She motioned for the guys to come. Neji, Shikamaru got up and went outside. Naruto was helping Hinata wrap up the food for when they come back. Ino just sat there glaring at mostly nothing.

"Ino, please, not for Karin, but for Sakura," said Tenten. Ino did not reply but remained looking at her.

"Look at it this way, this can be a way to mend your ways with Sasuke," stated Tenten.

Hinata had already made her way out of the apartment to her own car. Naruto had told her to go on ahead while he calls up Sakura and tell her where they were going, just in case. However, before he had gotten to the phone, Tenten and Ino had to move.

Ino got out of her seat and stomped her way to the car, with Tenten following. Naruto sat there feeling something bad. He didn't like the feeling. It obviously signified something bad was happening. He shrugged it off and made his way to the door, forgetting to call Sakura.

* * *

With Sakura… 

A couple of minutes had already passed by and Sakura was in unbearable pain as she tried to reach out for her phone. She finally got it and dialed the only person that came to her mind, Sasuke.

After calling his number, she waited in pain as she heard the ringing.

"Hello," said Sasuke, annoyingly.

"Sasuke-kun, I need - ," Sakura didn't have enough time as she was cut off by Sasuke.

"Call Ino, I have to go," said Sasuke as he hung up.

Sakura gripped the phone as she heard a beep on the other line.

_Help_, thought Sakura.

Ino! She was going to call up Ino. She dialed in her number and waited for Ino to answer.

"HELLO!" screamed Ino.

"Ino, I - ," Sakura again was cut off before she could finish.

"LOOK SAKURA, TELL IT TO SOMEONE WHO CARES, OKAY?" and with that Ino hung up.

"Wait, Ino - ," said Sakura. Immediately she turned to her side and started to cough out blood. She was bleeding internally and needed immediate medical attention.

She used what was left of her energy to call the police. Why she didn't call them first was even a mystery to her. She guessed that maybe she wanted to hear their voices, or maybe she felt guilty about not showing up. Whatever the reason, it would cause her eventually.

* * *

With Ino and her friends… 

"Okay, that was a total waste of my time," said Ino as she stormed back into the apartment. "I knew she was stupid, but this tops it all, honey," said Ino into nothing while flailing her arms around.

"Okay, so a sprained ankle didn't really scream emergency, but at least you and Sasuke are on speaking terms. You know how it would be for Sakura if she found out that two of her many best friends weren't talking to each other," said Tenten.

"She is right Ino-chan, Sakura would be worried and sad," said Hinata.

They all gathered at Tenten's living room as the rest of the guys were about to join them. Sasuke was with them, and ill-fatedly, Karin decided to join them on her own accord.

She told them that she was pushed by an unknown passer-by as she was blowing off some steam after her and Sasuke fought. Liar, everybody thought. Sasuke even thought the same thing based on her attire. She wasn't wearing the same thing that she wore when they fought. It looked like she was going to go out….on a date. He let it slip for now. He took his seat and Karin followed, she sat in the front of him. She even had the audacity to bring one of his arms in front of her and wrapped them around her waist. Everybody looked at her oddly earning a glare from Sasuke.

Naruto had been the last to enter and noticed that Sakura was nowhere in sight of the apartment. He was about to call her cell when his phone started ringing.

He answered it nervously, having that bad feeling surge through his body, again. Something definitely was not right.

"May I please speak to Uzumaki Naruto," said the person on the other line.

"This is him," replied Naruto.

"Mr. Uzumaki, you are listed as one of Haruno Sakura's emergency contact, and we just wanted to let you know that she in the KMC (Konoha Medical Center) in critical condition."

Naruto did not reply but dashed out of the apartment only to earn quizzical gazes from his friends. They shrugged it off, knowing Naruto; it must've been something unimportant.

Naruto immediately got into his car and dashed off, heading for the hospital.

_Hang on, Sakura-chan_, thought Naruto.

Within a few minutes, he got there. He went up to the medic that was occupied with typing in information.

"Hi, ugh, I'm looking for a Haruno Sakura," said Naruto frantically.

"ICU, sweetie," replied the medic without looking up, but pointed where the ICU was located.

Naruto ran for the ICU and asked for Sakura. The doctors wouldn't let him see her without filling out a few papers first. It took a couple of minutes, but he was finally done. The doctors had permitted him to see her for only a couple of minutes before he has to leave so that she could get some rest.

Naruto nervously walked up to her room. His senses were all blocked from the real world. It seemed like the only thing that was existent was the sound of a heart monitor.

_Beep---BEEP---beep_

What he saw next broke his heart. His eyes wear filled with tears as he stepped into Sakura's hospital room. She had a tubes going in and out of her, machines surrounded her, and she looked pale.

Naruto slowly walked to her bedside and looked at the heart monitor. He looked over her pale form and over to the IV injected into her body, and over the bag of blood that was being transferred into her body. It seems like everything was stable.

Sakura slowly opened up her eyes and saw Naruto standing within a couple from her. She smiled weakly at him and tried with all her might to hold his hand. Naruto saw this and grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Tears slowly made their way down Naruto's face.

"You know something, Sakura, white doesn't compliment your facial features," said Naruto. Sakura ended up laughing at his silly remark.

She coughed a bit and said, "Tell me about it."

Naruto smiled in return.

"Why didn't you call me? We went to save Karin from a friggin sprained ankle because some homophobic guy thought she looked like a drag queen from putting on so much make-up," said Naruto.

Sakura tried to laugh, but held her stomach because of the pain.

"Oh, sorry," said Naruto, caressing her arm, "you should get some rest."

There was a short pause before Sakura decided to break the silence.

"I…I called Sasuke (cough) and Ino," said Sakura.

"What?!" yelled Naruto, "and they didn't bother to come to your rescue?" asked Naruto unbelievingly.

"Well…(cough) they seemed…busy at the moment," said Sakura.

Tears began to form in his eyes again, as he looked down at his pink-haired best friend.

_She'll never stop suffering_, thought Naruto.

"Naruto… please promise me," said Sakura, earning a confused look from Naruto.

"Don't tell… them about this…please," pleaded Sakura through the tears.

"But Sakura-chan-," said Naruto.

"Please," was all that Sakura said. Her eyes filled with sadness and grief. She was pleading him. As a response, Naruto nodded back at her.

♪ Oh how…you make me feel ♪ sang Sakura.

♪ It…just… makes me wanna squeal ♪

♪ And the way you look so ravishing ♪ Joined in Naruto, although it was hard for both of them to sing considering the tears and the way their voices sounded a bit hoarse.

♪ It's just an amount of time ♪ continued Naruto. ♪ And I'll be digging in ♪

♪ Dun, dun, dun … dundunduh…♪

♪ Ramen…..oh, oh, ramen ♪ they sang in unison. Naruto was squeezing Sakura's hand. He failed to notice the heart monitor, because if he did, then he would know that the beeping were starting to slow down within each beat.

It was a stupid ramen song that Naruto came up with when Sasuke bought him five boxes of ramens, and he also sang it to annoy Sasuke. Naruto smiled as he looked down at Sakura, her eyes seem droopy. He suddenly remembered something. He quickly pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture. He took a brief look at it and looked at Sakura.

"Hey, Saku-chan, look, remember this?" asked Naruto as he pointed at the picture. It was a picture of them during a Halloween event at their University. Naruto dressed up as a cup of ramen, which came as no surprise. Tenten looked like a geisha, with the whole robe and make-up, Neji was clad in ninja attire, Ino was dressed as a she-Devil, with a red dress and a fork tail. Sasuke was in all black and had fangs showing. Hinata was dressed as a Cleopatra, with her arms in bangles and head in a beautiful gold chain that went around. Sakura was in a white halter dress that reached above her knees and white, glittery wings. She was an angel.

Sakura laughed and coughed.

"I (cough)… haven't heard you…(gasp) call me Saku-chan since we were in grade…school," said Sakura. Her grasp on Naruto's hand was starting to loosen. Naruto saw this and tried to hold onto longer for if he were to let go, she would be gone from his life and his friends' life forever, which was the case at hand.

"Sakura, you have to hang on," pleaded Naruto.

"Naruto …(cough)… thank you," said Sakura as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

Naruto couldn't hear the beeping of the heart monitor, except a long beep that didn't seem to end.

As the nurses rush in, Naruto stood glue to the ground. He couldn't do anything. He took one look at Sakura and decided to go for a walk. He didn't care anymore. The one person that held them all together had died because they all rushed to that, that, that thing. Naruto knew he couldn't blame Karin, but still, it was because of her that Sakura had died. Sasuke would have been rushing to Sakura instead of her. He, too, forgot to call her, and if he did, he could've saved her. He should have, was all that went through his confused mind.

Five hours have passed by and it was four something in the morning. Naruto finally made his way to his apartment and found no trace of Hinata there.

_She must've slept over at Tenten's_, thought Naruto.

He finally made his way over to Tenten's apartment, only to hear laughter coming from it.

It's funny, Naruto thought, how care-free they can be, when one of their best friends just died last night.

Naruto shook all evidence that may look suspicious to them. His eyes were still red from crying and were a bit puffy.

He knocked on the door and waited for somebody to answer it. The door opened and it was Hinata.

"Naruto-kun? Where have you been?," asked a worried Hinata.

Naruto did not reply but almost hugged the living daylights out of Hinata. He brought her close and whispered, "I love you," into her ear. As a response, she blushed and kissed him lightly on the lips before dragging him to the living room.

When he got there, he saw Karin in Sasuke's arms. He felt angry, disgusted, sad, remorse, and most of all, grief. Tears were threatening to fall again, but he held them back. He sat down at the table chairs and beckoned Hinata to come. As soon as she was in front of him, he pulled her into her laps.

"Naruto, do you know where Sakura is?" asked Ino.

Naruto stiffen when asked the question. He had promised Sakura, and he was the type to never go back on his word.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata, as she brought forth a hand to feel his temperature.

"The dobe probably ran out of brain cells," said Sasuke.

Naruto felt his anger burn deep within him.

"And now he is deaf," said Sasuke. Karin giggled along as well.

That was the last straw.

_Sorry Saku-chan, _thought Naruto. He gently pushed Hinata off of him and helped her carefully down. After that, he walked up to Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar. Hinata and the guys were trying to hold him down.

"You guys wanna know where she is?" asked Naruto again as he held Sasuke up by the collar.

"You are deaf," said Sasuke.

Naruto retracted his arm and punched Sasuke in the face making him topple over the couch. Sasuke got up and was about to reach for Naruto, however, stopped halfway when he heard Naruto speak.

"She's at a someplace safe," said Naruto.

Sasuke felt his anger increase as Naruto gave him a general answer to the question.

"Why?" asked Naruto looking at everybody, glaring at Sasuke, Karin, and Ino.

Naruto chuckled a little and said, "Because she's dead."

Sasuke lunged toward Naruto unable to take it anymore. He held up Naruto as he looked at him. He brought back his hand and somehow, he couldn't deliver the final blow.

"Come on, Sasuke, she is not here anymore," said Naruto, "Punch me. Isn't that what you always wanted? Come on, it's not like she is going to walk through that door any minute now."

"Shut up!" yelled Sasuke.

"Why? I mean even though she did call you…and Ino… all we could think of was saving this fake here," stated Naruto as he pointed Karin. Karin gasped.

"Sasuke-kun, are you going to let him talk to me like that?" asked Karin, with puppy eyes.

"Shut up," said Sasuke once again.

"Naruto, stop saying stupid shit, I just wanna know where Sakura is," said Ino.

"And I already told you where she is," said Naruto.

He was dropped to the ground and started to get up. He needed to get out of the place. He walked to the door and opened it, but did not step out.

"If you want proof, go to the hospital," said Naruto, but concluded, "Saku-chan didn't die because she got shot, or because she lost a lot of blood," there was a long pause as Naruto sniffed and held his head up.

"She died of a broken heart."

With that said, Naruto walked out as Ino ran to her room with Shikamaru following close. The whole group was confused, but they wanted answers. After a while Ino came rushing out and went to grab her jacket from the coat rack. She looked at everybody and glared.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Ino as she went outside.

They didn't have to answer her because, thanks to an unspoken bond, they knew she was going to go to the hospital. Everybody had follow close behind.

Karin remained seated and when she saw that Sasuke was about to go out, she went and pull him back.

"Don't tell me you are going, too?" asked Karin. "I mean maybe this is all a joke and Sakura is just doing it so that she can get you back."

"Karin, let go. I have to go see Sakura," said Sasuke.

"Wha- Why?" asked Karin.

"Because-," replied Sasuke.

"Because what?" Karin asked again.

Sasuke didn't bother to answer that and walked out the door, out of the apartment, and out on her.

They arrived at the hospital no later than a couple of minutes. They were met with a few complications seeing how not all of them could get any information on her. Luckily, Sasuke stepped in and informed the doctors about their future in the medical business if they did not show them where she was because he was an Uchiha.

The doctors immediately apologized and informed a nurse to guide them to where Sakura was. They started getting more nervous as they passed certain rooms and mostly all of them were for patients. The passed a filing room and it started to get cold. They were finally made it t their destination. The nurse motioned for them to come in and they complied. As soon as they saw it, their greatest fear was suddenly realized.

The nurse went to a certain box and slowly pulled it out. Out of the box, came a paled body with beautiful, luscious pink hair that was sprawled about her shoulders.

Ino ran out of the room only to have her boyfriend follow after her. Tenten was on the floor crying and Hinata stayed still, not knowing whether to be confused or to be overwhelmed. Neji was stuck there trying to console his girlfriend, and his cousin. Sasuke stayed in his same spot.

Sasuke slowly approached Sakura's body and stared at it for a really long time. He was wishing that she would open her eyes so he can see those stunning green eyes. The ones that would look at him with love and happiness…..and sadness and heartache. He kept on telling himself that this was just a dream and that he would wake up soon. Soon he kept telling himself. He looked back at everybody and walked out of the room.

It's over, it just took them a little bit late to realize it.

* * *

As Sakura's final wish, she wanted her body to be cremated. Naruto made his way to Sakura's apartment and was about to open the door when he realized that it was open. He walked in the apartment, seeing if someone was breaking in to Sakura's apartment. He walked into the living room to see none other that Uchiha Sasuke standing at Sakura's desk, looking at a picture. 

Naruto came within a few feet of Sasuke and saw the picture. There were two pictures in his hand. One was a picture of them when they were twelve. It was a Halloween party and Naruto forced Sasuke to go and Sakura joined them at the party. She was always smiling. The other picture was a picture of Sasuke with his arms wrapped around Sakura, while sitting under a Cherry Blossom tree. She was smiling, while he was smirking. It was during the time that they went out.

Naruto stood still and he coughed a bit to let Sasuke know that he was in the apartment. Sasuke already knew.

Slowly Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto in the face. His eyes were a bit red and clothes looked messy, like he slept in them.

"It's probably for the best," said Naruto, although, it pained him to say it.

Sasuke did not reply but rather glared at him.

"You as well as I know that she was suffering. You, on the other hand, chose to ignore it," said Naruto, "besides she would have wanted us to be happy."

"Are you happy?" asked Sasuke looking back at the pictures.

"That she is safe? Maybe. That she is gone? No," replied Naruto as he sat at one of the chairs.

* * *

One month later, the whole group reunited. Sasuke had all taken them on his jet. Their destination? Sakura's favorite place. 

It took a few hours, but they finally made it.

Hawaii looked even beautiful than anyone could imagine. This was Sakura's favorite place. She had been there twice to visit a few family members and immediately fell in love with the place. Sasuke had a cruise ship waiting for them when they arrived.

The ship stopped in the middle of the ocean with nothing in sight, except for a beautiful sunset. The group gathered at the front of the boat and looked out into the beautiful sea. They all took some of Sakura's ashes and one by one, as they said a few words about Sakura, they threw her ashes into the sea. The sun was slowly setting, signifying the ending of a beautiful day, the end of a chapter for some, and the end of the journey for many.

Later on that night, the group was gathered around a bonfire that was made on the deck of the ship and made s'mores. It was one of Sakura's favorite. They were talking about the stupid things they had all done when they were little kids. The crazy things they did with Sakura, Sakura did, and Sakura made them do. It was weird at first when Sasuke joined in, but in the end, Sakura would have been so happy.

Sakura's spirit stood a few feet from them enjoying the view. In the end, they may have not been there in person, but they were there in spirit. She looked at them while they were listening to Naruto tell them about one of their jokes they did when they were twelve.

He was telling them about the time him, Sakura, and Sasuke were trying to see Kakashi's true face when he refused to remove that piece of cloth that he hid his face with for as long as they have known him. They were unsuccessful in their attempts, but the experience was worth the while.

Sakura softly laughed, and Sasuke could have sworn that he heard Sakura laugh.

It was time, time for Sakura to go. She looked at them gratefully, and thanked each one of them. She looked at Sasuke and slowly approached him. She slowly caressed his cheek and kissed him on the cheek. She bid them farewell and disappeared as she walked out into the ocean.

Sasuke brought his hand and caressed his cheek. He looked out into the ocean and smiled.

_I'll always be with you guys, mind, body, heart and soul. _

* * *

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

* * *

_

A/N: Well, there you have it. School starts in another week and I have to get ready because it is going to be my last year in high school. The stanza at the bottom are part of the lyrics for Avril Lavigne's song "When You're Gone".

I just found out that my best friend's/sister's uncle died, by committing suicide. She is my bestie and I wish her well.

XX SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMATICAL OR SPELLING ERRORSXX

Please Review….. it would mean a lot.


	3. Le Tango De Sakura

Title: Le Tango De Sakura

_Title:_ Le Tango De Sakura

_Rated:_ T

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own characters used in this story.

_Author's Note:_ Okay, so I've been M.I.A. for like almost a year, right? I'm sorry! _Slowly starts to back away_. I've been pretty busy with life and its amazing twists and turns. However, I've been abundantly blessed as a result. _No pun intended._ So here's the deal with my other stories. I've been contemplating about revising "Exactly What It Looks Like," or deleting it and start anew. Anyways, let me know what you think.

So here's the story, you've all been waiting for.

Oh! Here is something that might make up for my absence. This is actually an exclusive sneak-peak at the **real story** that I've been thinking about these past few months. It does have something to do with their current situations as ninjas.

Sorry for any grammatical errors. D

_Inspiration:_ Moulin Rouge. The movie Not that I am going to write a Naruto version of the movie, but feel free to go on right ahead.

Curtains!

* * *

"Oh, come on! This is boring! At least have some entertainment, yeah?" said a very distraught, yet bored Akatsuki member as he remains in his bubble.

It was hard enough that the ninjas have caught them all, but draining their chakra as they remain useless inside a glass-made sphere was pure inhumane torture, not that he would consider himself a human. Deidara, along with the rest of the Akatsuki members, the remaining three Uchihas, Madara, Sasuke, and a resurrected Itachi, and Team Hawk fomerly known as Snake each remained prisoners of the glass-made spheres, individually.

"Shut…..Up!" said a very annoyed Kisame.

Deidara pouted and sighed as he sat down.

"I swear, if I don't get out of here, I'm…going…to…scream!" whispered Karin, sadistically.

The men winced as they heard this. Even the ever-stoic Madara, co-founder of Konoha, winced.

_A woman screaming is the last LAST! thing I would want to hear right now_, thought many.

"Fine! Since you guys obviously want some entertainment, how about this?!" said a very bored Shikamaua. He was on security detail for the evening, and he really didn't want to deal with some squabbling prisoners, and a screaming red-head.

Deidara looked up an caught a glimpse of the DVD held in his hand. _So there is a Kami!_

"Yay! Play it, play it!"

"If I wasn't stuck in here, you'd be _soooo_ dead!" deadpanned Kisame.

Others saw it useless to say anything because they knew, as long as they were held in separate spheres, Deidara would never shut up.

"Alright, troublesome idiots," whispered Shikamaru, not caring who would hear him.

He place the DVD in the slot and pressed play.

"What is it?" asked a curious Deidara.

Shikamaru sighed, "It's a clip of the dance done by some of the ninjas in Konoha, to commemorate Ninja Celebration Day." _It was either that, or community service for the whole month!_ thought Shikamaru.

"OKAY!" yelled a chipper Deidara.

The opening of the DVD stated "Le Tango De Roxanne"

Everybody were silent, not really caring as to what the DVD showed. Nonetheless, they were grateful for the silence it brought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls of all ages, Behold...Le Tango De Roxanne!" said Jiraiya in dress pants, with a red suit and a stick in his hand.

The curtains opened and there, Sakura stood in the middle of the stage. She was wearing a corset-styled top, with the skirt flowing well beneath her. Her hair was made side ways, bringing the curls over her left shoulder.

Then, the music started. Cue: Le Tango De Roxanne by the Cast of Moulin Rouge and Jose Feliciano.

The dancers start to pile out, creating what looked like a crowd.

_Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right_

Sakura waved through a crowd of dancers, as she feels like she is being stalked by a dark being. As she does so, each male dancer pulls her, and they start to dance. Each one grabbing the other before the dance gets a bit sensual. She keeps wading through the crowd as the dark being shows who he really is...Sai. Sai is seen smirking deviously at her.

_Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night_

As Sakura waves through the crowd, Naruto sees her and chases after her. She grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him.

_His eyes upon your face_

He looks at her face, and caresses it. He is mouthing the words as he does so.

_  
His hand upon your hand_

Sakura stretches out her hand, and Naruto follows it with his own and holds it in place as he place his other hand on her stomach.

_  
His lips caress your skin_

He brings he lips to meet the soft skin of her neck.

_  
It's more than I can stand_

He furiously turns her around and hold her close to him, as their foreheads touch.

_Roxanne  
Why does my heart cry?_

She struggles to get away from him, as he shakes her to look at him.

_  
Roxanne  
Feelings I can't fight_

He finally lets go of her, as she falls to the ground.

_You're free to leave me, just don't decieve me  
And please believe me when I say..._

He crouches to be leveled with her, and brings their foreheads together.

_I love you_

A small little man appears as the dancers silently dance to the beat, all in unison, as Sakura and Naruto stay glued to the ground.

_Te he dejado  
Me dejastes  
En el alma se me fue  
Se me fue el corazon  
Ya no puedo mas vivir  
Porque no te puedo convencer  
Que no te vendas Roxanne_

Naruto looks at her and walks away. Sakura gets up, and is pulled by Sai, who is grinning sadistically at her. She pulls away from him and runs.

She goes in and out of the crowd._  
_  
_Roxanne  
Why does my heart cry?_

Sakura looks around to find that she is being surrounded by all the dancers, Naruto, and Sai. They circle her as the song continues.

_  
Roxanne  
Feelings I can't fight_

They divide into two and start dancing.

Naruto walks up to Sakura, takes her by the hand and they start dancing. Along with all the dancers.

Naruto brings his arm around Sakura's stomach and pulls her towards him. Their movements smooth and precise. He turns her and let her walk a few steps from him as he pulls her closer. The dancers start to dissolve as Naruto and Sakura remain on the stage. They start to move fiercely with each steps matching each other.

_Roxanne  
You don't have to put on the red light_

Finally, as the song comes to an end, Naruto turns Sakura around, pulls her close to him, as he brings one of her legs come up to his waist and he slowly takes her backward with his handing supporting her back. He stops as she is almost at a lying position, with one of her legs propped up and showing and held at Naruto's waist with the compliments of Casanova, himself, Naruto.

He looks at her, sweat racing down her head.

Simultaneously, Naruto and the youngest Uchiha silently breathed out…..

'_Sakura'__  
Roxanne_

Unbeknownst to the rest, Sasuke sat there eyeing the Television set, hoping that it would burn up soon, and dissolve into nothingness. He hated this

He hated the way Deidara was talking too much.

He hated the way Kisame countered Deidara's meaningless banters.

He hated being stuck in the glass sphere, powerless.

He hated being a prisoner to the very village that ordered his brother to kill his family.

He hated the T.V. and the DVD player.

He hated _that_ show.

He hated the act.

He hated the song.

He hated the dance.

He hated him for being his replacement. Not that he cared.

He hated it all!

_Lastly_…..

He hated how they look so perfectly together.

He hated_ him_, because he could do what he would probably never do. _Oh how wrong what our minds lead us to think._

He hated_ her_, because she _lied_ to him.

_Lies, that is all they were. LIES!_ thought Sasuke.

The lights came back on to reveal a teary-eyed Deidara on a verge of a breakdown.

"Brava! Brava! That was…sniff…beautiful! sniff" said Deidara.

The lights went off in the sphere and footsteps were heard. The prisoners couldn't see outside their sphere. However, outside was perfectly fine.

Sakura was half-way through the aisle with spheres on each side, because she had some messages to relay to Shikamaru from his _darling _wife, Ino. _Oh, she is a darling, alright._

She was clad in a black coat that stopped mid-thigh with a belt around her waist and black string stilettos, as her creamy white legs showed.

As she took a step further, Naruto showed up… He switched on the button that was _supposed _to make it pitch black in the spheres.

Sakura kept on walking and not knowing what Naruto had did. Naruto was just as clueless.

"Gosh, Saki, you look like you're in pain," said Naruto, smirking.

"Really, Naruto?" replied Sakura sarcastically.

"Eh?"

"It's the shoes! They're torturing devices I tell you!"

The prisoners remained silent, due to the fact that this had been the first time they had seen her since they were held captive, _seven long months ago_. Some had already recovered from the shock and looked on at the scene that was happening outside the spheres.

"Well, if it helps, your legs-," Naruto couldn't finish the sentence, as he had seen Sakura take off one of the pair.

"Finish that sentence, and I'll shove this _soooo_ high up your arse, that even Pakkun won't be able to sniff it out," seethed Sakura.

"Ahem!"

Sakura turned around to face Shikamaru, only to see him shake his head at her.

And then she heard a tapping on a glass. She slowly turned, and looked at Deidara, standing there, looking at her. Right at her!

She turned her attention back to the switches, only to find that the switch she had turned on, was turned off??

_Naruto, you poor guy,_ thought Shikamaru.

"Naruto…..you…..have…..five…..seconds……to-," Sakura didn't even finish as Naruto darted out the door. Sakura was close behind him.

"_See ya later_," sighed Shikamaru. _I guess some things just don't change. _Shikamaru smiled at the thought._ They just never do. Heh._

"I loved the dance! _You're my hero!"_ screamed Deidara. Everybody sweat-dropped at this.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think? I now it still needs some work. But this will be just one of the chapters in my story. Yes, it's a SasuSaku fanfic! But let's not forget, our dear Sasuke is a defected nin, planning the demise of Konoha. Starts to slowly back, away Come...on...runs away from angry mob Don't deny it! I love you all! Please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Got questions, that maybe _I _can answer, well, ask away! D Toodles.


End file.
